


this right now

by folkinaround



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Swap, M/M, a tiny mention of hakyeon, do i only write high school fics?, happy borthday mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinaround/pseuds/folkinaround
Summary: Age-switch where Jinyoung is Jaebum's favourite hyung.





	this right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subsequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/gifts).



> this is lame and rushed and tiny but it's also FOR U for ur BIRTHDAY happy birthday sweetums i love u more than jaeb loves his hyung please enjoy a verse where jy is OLDer happy birthday mia 

Jinyoung gets stopped by three girls on his way out of school that day.

They call him ‘sunbae’ and tell him they’re his juniors by two years. Each of them has something in their hands — a box of homemade cookies, some banana milk, and a packet of chocolates — that they push while giggling into Jinyoung’s arms, wishing him with their heads bowed shyly to do well and study hard for the entrance examinations that were coming up.

He thanks them profusely, sweet and effortlessly charming as he is with all the juniors, but it’s why he’s late to meet Jaebum, who scowls as he sees Jinyoung jogging up to him from the school gates, waiting by the corner of the street with his arms folded and his uniform untidy.

“Finished signing autographs?” Jaebum’s expression is stormy as Jinyoung approaches, arms full when he stops in front of Jaebum underneath the traffic light.

His shirt is untucked and his tie askew though Jinyoung’s told him a number of times to treat his uniform with more respect.

“Is that how you greet your hyung?” Jinyoung replies, rearranging the goodies so that he can free one hand and pinch at Jaebum’s cheek. “ _Yah_ ,” he feigns offence, trying not to laugh when Jaebum jerks away from his hand like a startled cat and swears under his breath. They’ve known each other for years since childhood, friends because their families lived side-by-side as apartment neighbours at one point, and never quite lost that bond even though Jinyoung was a year older than Jaebum and ahead of him in school.

“Don’t be so jealous, Jaebummie-ah. It’s cute, but you know hyung will never replace you as his favourite junior.”

“Whatever,” Jaebum looks determinedly away, but Jinyoung can still see the tinges of pink that faintly colour the apples of his cheeks as he avoids Jinyoung’s gaze. “I don’t care anyway. I just don’t like it when you leave me out here in the hot sun while you entertain your _fans_ all afternoon.”

“They’re not my _fans_ ,” Jinyoung chides, ushering Jaebum along so that they’re not stuck arguing on the same street corner all afternoon. “I can’t help that I’m such a nice, approachable sunbae.”

“Cookies?” Jaebum ignores him, eyebrows furrowing together as he knicks the box from the bend of Jinyoung’s elbow to hold it up like it’s the most despicable thing he’s ever seen. “Are you sure they’re still just encouraging you or are they just _confessing_ at this point?”

“I’m pretty sure they’d save the confessions for Confession Day,” Jinyoung teases, because he’s a little mean like that and Jaebum just looks so _adorable_ when he’s jealous.

“Clearly you enjoy this attention very much,” Jaebum mutters, swinging his bag around as they walk to stuff the cookies inside his side pocket, offering Jinyoung a stony side-glance then as if challenging him to protest. Jinyoung doesn’t say anything even though he really wants to, just bites down on an endeared grin and snickers as Jaebum looks away again. “You’re hopeless,” he says gruffly, fiddling around with his schoolbag even with the cookies packed safely away in the side-pocket.

Jinyoung makes a disbelieving noise at that and slings an arm around Jaebum's shoulders to pull him in by the neck. "This kid," he pretends to dig a knuckle into Jaebum's hair, but smooths his fingers out so that he's petting him more than anything. "Who said you could talk so disrespectfully to me?" 

" _Yah_ ," Jaebum curses, wriggling out of Jinyoung's hold and coming up red-faced and disgruntled. 

"That's what you get for disrespecting hyung like that," Jinyoung tells him, trying his hardest not to burst out into laughter at Jaebum's annoyed expression. His hair is sticking up cutely and his shirt-collar is upturned. He almost looks like how he did back in middle-school when he was still figuring out how not to be angry all the time. 

"It's not my fault you're the worst hyung in the world," Jaebum glowers, unfairly handsome even as he does.

"You think I'm the best," Jinyoung corrects. "You think I'm the best hyung in the world." 

"Hakyeon-hyung's the best hyung in the world," Jaebum says. "You're just alright." 

"Oh yeah?" Jinyoung says. He nudges in closer so that their hands brush between them as they walk. "You gonna go after Hakyeon-hyung instead?" 

"I might," Jaebum tells him. "I could," he says seriously. They both know he doesn't mean it. 

"Okay," Jinyoung says, but he can't help himself. He's a little jealous hearing that. "You can't though," he adds, hesitating for a moment before slipping his fingers between Jaebum's, smiling when he hears Jaebum inhale sharply, casting a quick side-glance at him. His palm is dry and warm against Jinyoung's. "He's not allowed to be your favourite hyung."  

"Why not?" Jaebum's voice trembles a little when Jinyoung gives his hand a squeeze. 

"Because," Jinyoung starts, grins when Jaebum ducks his head shyly. It makes warmth flush in his own cheeks, pleased by it. "I'm your favourite hyung. Not him." 

"Right," Jaebum says, still smiling. He doesn't deny it though. "You're my favourite hyung."  

**Author's Note:**

> happy borthdya mee ah 


End file.
